Tales of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Blanc (Version 2)
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Alternate ending number 2! See A/N inside. Everyone can see Chat Noir is in love. Everyone except her. She thought it was a silly, boyish crush; she turned him down; broke his heart. Didn't realise until it was too late. Ladybug has created her own ultimate enemy, but without her partner, can she fix it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Miraculous Ladybug fandom has caught me and I have no regrets. I own nothing, I just wanted to dabble ^_^**

 **This is Ending Number Two- I came up with two alternate endings for this and couldn't decide on which one I liked better, so I decided to post both! The starts are pretty much the same, although I did add little bits to try and make it different-ish! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was, by _most_ accounts, an ordinary girl. She lived with her parents over their bakery, her bedroom in the attic, the walls plastered with pictures of famous model, Adrien Agreste. Ooh, Adrien Agreste... he was just so _perfect_ , so sweet and kind and _handsome_ as hell, his blond hair so soft-looking and wonderfully styled, accenting his gorgeous face and emerald green eyes. Marinette sighed dreamily, leaning on her elbows, fingers laced beneath her chin. Eyes like gentle sapphires settled on her desktop screen, her beloved's lopsided smile as friendly and as considerate as the boy himself. Oh, what she wouldn't give to marry him...

"Oooh, Marinette!" Alya sang, popping up through the loft door, grinning broadly. Marinette startled, arms flying above her head at unusual angles as she sprung to her feet and tripped on the wheel of her chair. Her best friend laughed, skipping up into the room, letting the door drop shut. "Gurl, you've gotta get a hold of yourself. Imagine if I was _Adrien_..." She teased, the model's name leaving her lips in a sing-song manner.

"Don't!" Marinette pleaded. "Oh, I would just _die_ , I'd be so embarrased." Marinette pressed her face to her hands. Alya shook her head, smiling.

"Well, before you _die_ of complete and _utter_ embarassment, check this out!" Alya brandished her phone excitedly. Marinette peered through her fingers curiously, reaching out to take the gadget a moment later. "Ah." Alya held up a finger, concealing her phone behind her back. "After the last fiasco, I want your solemn oath you will be careful."

"Alya, I can handle-" Alya cleared her throat pointedly. "I will be careful." Marinette promised. "Look, I'll sit still and everything." She plopped back into her seat, accidentally making it spin. "Hold on, I'm coming back round." Alya was shaking her head again, fingers to her forehead, trying and failing to cover up her bemusement. That was her expression about ninety percent of the time. It was practically a miracle her face hadn't frozen like that. "So, what do you have to show me?"

"Oh, you know..." Alya said airly. "Just the biggest scoop _ever_. Check this out!" She loaded a video and thrust it in Marinette's face. Chat Noir appeared, grinning wickedly, singling out Alya amongst a group of professional reporters. He greeted her with a bow, flourshing his hand. Marinette mentally rolled her eyes. Trust Chat to be so overdramatic. " _Chat Noir_!" Alya on the recording exclaimed. " _That was incredible_! _Are you OK_?"

" _Just bumps and bruises, nothing I can't handle._ " The cat started flexing, showing off as per usual. " _Fancy an interview, mademoiselle_?" He never changed.

" _Really_?" Marinette could just picture the enthusiasm on her friend's face, the video jumping slightly as Alya bounced on her feet. " _That would be so cool_! _Would you mind if we took this somewhere more private_?"

" _Now, that's not the first time I've heard that from a pretty lady_." Chat flirted. Marinette really did roll her eyes this time. Alya beside her just laughed.

"That was my reaction too." The video resumed at a different location, having been cut to bridge the travel time. Chat Noir was sitting across from Alya on the other end of a park bench, having acquired a bag of sweets somewhere along the way. " _Chat Noir, what inspired you to be one of Paris's most famous heroes_?" Video-Alya quizzed.

" _What can I say_? _I was just born for the hero life._ "

" _Do you enjoy working with Ladybug_?"

" _I couldn't be happier._ " Chat smiled, fractionally tilting his head to one side.

" _Ooh, I_ know _that smile. Someone's in_ luuurve _._ " Alya teased. " _Do tell_!" A beep sounded and Chat hurriedly examined his ring, making a face. " _Do you have to go_?"

" _I can spare another minute_." He assured. " _And what's to tell_?" He continued, prying a wrapper from one of his sweets. He offered Alya the paper bag, a quick hand flying out to take one with a thank you just as fast. Chat ate his sweet before speaking again: " _Ladybug and I... well, we're a team. She's bound to fall for me one day_."

" _You say you're a team and yet... you wouldn't happen to know who she is under that mask, would you_?" Marinette thought her alter-ego's partner would just smile and shake his head or make some ridiculous quip or cat pun. She was _not_ , however, expecting to see his face turn solemn and honest.

" _I believe I have a very good idea_."

" _Can you give the viewers and I a clue_?" Alya pressed eagerly. Chat Noir opened his mouth to continue, interrupted by a more urgent beeping. Chat jumped to his feet, dropping his sweets all over the ground.

" _As much as I'd love to stay and_ Chat," He grinned at his own little joke, _"this kitty's gotta run. It was nice talking to you_!" Chat Noir turned and raced off. Alya started running after him, but that feline was too damn fast, vaulting away with the aid of his extendable staff. The camera shook violently and then focused on its owner, a big smile splitting her face from ear to ear.

" _Did you hear that_? _Chat Noir thinks he knows who Ladybug is_! _I promise you all watching that I will get our favourite heroine's identity, that is my mission_! _Until next time_!" Alya saluted and the video ended. Marinette's heart was pounding in her ears. There was no way Chat could _really_ know who she was, their civillain identities were top secret, even between them. The only being to know who Ladybug was under the mask was the very creature that gave her those astoundingly precious abilities- Tikki. Her mind was playing over the reveal, analysing every inch of Chat's face, desperately attempting to detect any little crack, any _hint_ of a joke or uncertainity. "Well?" Alya demanded, her smile now just as broad as that on the video. "Chat Noir might know who Ladybug is! And he told _me_!" Alya laughed and did a victory dance. Marinette forced a smile. "Oh no, I know that look. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing! It just seems a bit _surreal_ , that's all! I mean, Chat Noir... wow, Alya, you're really lucky!"

"I know!" Alya punched the air victoriously. "Can I borrow your computer? I need to put this on my blog." Marinette jumped up and gestured to the seat. Alya was on the computer in an instant, bashing away at the keyboard, borrowing her friend's wire to connect her phone. Marinette sunk defeatedly onto her bed, flopping back onto the pillows. Tikki, having been hidden under the cushions, squeaked and shot out, ready to protest.

"Argh!" Marinette startled.

"What?" Alya asked, turning her head but not taking her eyes from the screen. Marinette grasped the kwami and stuck her in her jacket. Alya swivelled and raised a questioning brow at her crazy best friend. "What are you doing?"

"Um... I thought I saw a, uh... a spider, but it's... it's just, um... just a trick of the light." Marinette laughed nervously. Alya eyed her warily. Marinette smiled innocently, hugging herself. Tikki squirmed against her wrist.

"You're acting really weird."

"Um... any weirder than usual?"

"Fair point." Alya shrugged and turned back to her work. Marinette quickly climbed up onto the roof, freeing Tikki from her jacket.

"Tikki, what do I do?" She whispered urgently. "Chat Noir can't _really_ know who I- _Ladybug-_ is, surely? What if he looks for Alya again? What if he wants to tell? No-one can find out, Papillion could go after my family, my friends, he'll get you! There's no telling what he'll do, I- I- oh, I think I need to lie down." Marinette leant heavily against the railings, a million harrased questions thundering around her mind. Her kwami nuzzled against her cheek.

"Don't worry, Marinette. Chat Noir respects you, he won't say anything to reveal your secret identity. When Alya's gone home, why don't we go out and find him? We'll get this sorted, you'll see!" Tikki beamed at her. "Just stay calm until then and Alya won't suspect a thing!" Marinette still chewed at her lip worriedly. Tikki's smile softened and she looked her charge dead in the eye. "Marinette, would I lie to you?"

"No."

"Then go back downstairs and make Ladybug theories with your friend!" Tikki disappeared back into Marinette's jacket. Marinette took a deep breath and straightened her spine.

"Alya!" She called, hurrying down the steps again. "Didn't you say Ladybug was at least five thousand years old?"

"Maybe she's a vampire!"

"But she doesn't burn up in sunlight."

"Ladybug magic?" Alya suggested. Marinette hunched her shoulders. "Oh, you're no help. I've uploaded it. Let's see what my viewers have to say!"

"Um, won't that take a while?"

"Not necessarily. See! I've got a view already!"

"That was you."

"No it wasn't." Alya waved aside her comment. Her phone chimed, buzzing across the desk. "Oh, shoot! I'm going to be late!" She launched herself from the chair, scrabbling for the horizontal door. "Listen, I've a date with Nino now, but we'll catch up later, yeah?"

"Yeah." Marinette smiled. "I'd like that." Alya grinned and vanished downstairs. Marinette clambered back up onto the roof to make sure her friend was well clear. "Tikki, spots on!" The familiar sparkling thrill rushed over her, a brush of hands over her eyes lay her mask across her face, spreading her arms as the magic flurried across her skin, scarlet dotted with black coated her from head to toe, her yoyo looped around her waist. Marinette unraveled it, giving a playful spin. "Let's go and find that silly kitty." She told herself, loosing her tool and swinging to the neighbouring rooftop.

* * *

 **I know, I know, basically the same, BUT I'M WORKING ON IT, I PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir met her opposite the Eiffel Tower, staff swung lazily across his shoulders as he walked the fence just as easily. "You rang, my lady?" Ladybug folded her arms crossly. "Uh oh. I know that look." Chat Noir swivelled on the sole of his foot deftly, flashing a cocky grin over his shoulder.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I may have a hunch." He said rather proudly.

"Oh?"

"Now, don't expect me to spill my life story, my lady." He smiled flirtatiously. Ladybug flicked her wrist, her yoyo wrapping around his ankles and unbalancing him. He toppled backwards, arms flailing, back slamming to the metal bars of the fence. His staff clattered to the floor some distance away. "If I'm annoying you, you could have just said."

"That wouldn't make much difference, you're _always_ annoying." She sighed, hopping down to stare him in the eye. "Now, what were you going to tell the girl that runs the Ladyblog?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That's why I'm asking."

"Oh, bugaboo! You're always so serious! Oof!" Chat Noir landed heavily, legs tipped over his head. There was a _thwip_ as the yoyo returned about her slender waist. He smiled up at her, those bluebell orbs locked on his own with an irritation on a level he hadn't seen before. He rolled into a sitting position, pushing a clawed hand through his hair. "I would like to set the record straight here- I will _not,_ I repeat _not_ ever tell anyone who you are. Ever." He concluded, nodding.

"You don't even know who I am for definite."

"Well, five thousand year olds aren't very common. Are you a vampire? Do you vant to suck my blood?" He mimed throwing an imaginary cape across his face and guawffed. Ladybug cast her eyes to the pearly blue skies above. "Hey, secret identities are called that for a reason. I'm not telling anyone or anything, cat's honour." He held his right hand up, drawing a cross over his heart with the other. His teammate contemplated him for a minute, eventually deciding it was best to relent and help him up. "Aren't you going to guess who I am?"

"You're obnoxious."

"I prefer _charming_. Hey, if you keep doing that, your eye muscles are going to be the strongest thing about you."

"Don't make me slap you."

"Where's this aggression come from, my lady?"

"Do you ever take anything seriously?"

"I take us seriously."

"Chat!" She reprimanded. "There is no _us_! No, shush. This is _really_ serious, do you _know_ what could happen if people found out who we are?"

"Does it matter if _we_ know who we are?" She coloured furiously. "My lady, please. I can understand why you'd be upset and frustrated, but I have no intention of telling the blogger girl anything."

"Then why did you-?"

"Because I knew it'd get your attention." Her gaze fixed on him, uncertainity deep within the hue he adored so much. A crimson-clad hand passed through her ebony hair, the light of the streetlamps casting a blue-purple iridesence across the silky strands. Chat's hand reached out of its own accord, surprising her at the tentatitve touch caressing her cheek, the usually destructive talons so gentle on her skin. "Ladybug, I... I need to know who you are away from this disguise." Her brow furrowed, readying a question. Chat rested a finger on her lips, shushing her kindly, wanting nothing more to replace his digit with his mouth. He was Chat Noir, suave and cool, the master of flirting and puns alike. Why did she do this to him? She only had to _look_ at him and his heart flipped out, his stomach churned with hundreds and thousands of butterflies, his attention would not go elsewhere no matter how hard he tried. He was well aware her heart belonged to another, but to keep these feelings, this hot rush of overwhelming admiration and respect, the experience of wanting to flip and dance and sing and run for miles and miles, to feel well and truly _alive_ , to scream it from the rooftops, _Je t'aime..._ it was killing him, pulling at his insides, sharpening its treacherous grip on his very soul day by day, each time he saw her a stab at his cowardice to admit his true thoughts and feelings.

And, seeing her now, with him, them the only two people around, he had the perfect opportunity. He would not mess this up now, there was no need, there was no akumatised victim to darken his heart and turn him against her. He may not get this chance again. "Ladybug, I... what if we know each other? Away from all the masks and rules and heroics. Would you be able to love me then?" She did a double-take, blinking rapidly. What little hope had lightened his chest died instantly and he stepped back. "May I at least know the name of my competitor?" He asked coldly. Her expression tightened, pained.

"Chat, I- I can't... we... I'm sorry, but-"

"No. It's alright. I understand." He turned to go, her hand shooting out to grip his shoulder. "Ladybug, no." He detached her from him, his hold lingering longer than it probably should have. He had to forcefully pry himself away. "I'm not worthy enough of your love. I see that now. Goodnight." He bowed his head to her, kicking up his staff and poling away.

Ladybug stood there, a sudden chill warping down her spine. He vanished over the rooftops. A small part of her almost went after him, but what would she say? Apologising would have no effect, she had broken his heart, she had seen it in his face, the way he held himself, in his voice as he bid her goodnight. She would be the last person he wanted to see right now, but... but maybe Marinette could help him.

As Ladybug, she chased after him, keeping out of sight as he sprinted, leapt and scrambled over the city. He came to a stop in the park, landing in a crouch before the statue in their honour. He kept his head down. Ladybug landed behind a clump of bushes, detransforming. She peered round, seeing his shoulders shaking, sending rivulets trembling through his leathered form. Marinette crept back towards the entrance of the park, hopping onto the path.

"Chat Noir!" She exclaimed worriedly. He startled, a hurried arm snapping across his face.

"Mari?" He marveled. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I needed a break from my homework and I saw you come in. Are you alright?" His shoulders hunched defensively and he half-turned, messy blond hair tumbling over his eyes. His hands, just now so gentle and open, curled into fists, shaking almost as violently as he was. "Talk to me, Chat. What's happened?"

"Have you... have you ever said something you know you probably shouldn't, but you feel like you have to? And yet... once you say it, you can't take it back, it's out there, tearing strips from the very thing worth getting up for in the morning." He dragged his nose along the back of his hand. Marinette drew a tissue from her small bag.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. I've really screwed up, Mari, and... I don't know how to fix it."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"No. Ladybug usually has the answers."

"Can't you ask her?" He just looked at her, shoulders slumping. "Oh. Oh, Chat. I'm so sorry. If there's anything I could do, please. Just ask." Guilt coiled in her gut, preparing to sucker punch her, but if she was her other self, he would never stay to listen to her. Being Marinette was her best option.

"Thank you, Mari. But, if it's all the same to you, I think I'll take my snotty tissue and head home."

"Well, you know where I'll be if you ever need to talk." Again, the guilt, coiling tighter, pulling her insides in with it, wicked barbs digging themselves into her being. She, Ladybug, had caused this pain in him and she, Marinette, would try and fix it. But to span the gap between her and the superhero, she had to give this boy her undivided attention as Marinette and _only_ Marinette. Looking at him now, never before had she seen someone so utterly and complete wrought with _misery_ ; unbridled, full-on upset so potent it affected him from head to toe- even his cat ears were lying flat. There was no cheeky flirting, no flexing and showing off or bragging or smug attitude. Chat thanked her for the tissue, bowed his head and took his leave. Marinette wanted to go after him, give the silly cat a hug, do anything to lift his spirits. But she didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

A whirring filled his ears, blue-ish light flooding the floor, creeping over his feet and up over the rest of him. He gripped his cane excitedly, his pure akumas fluttering about him in a flurry of seemingly endless white. He could see, in his mind's eye, a poor, broken boy lying face down on his bed. The blond mess atop the pillow rolled to one side, revealing a miserable, tear-streaked face, reddened eyes behind a mask as black as the night sky.

"Chat Noir." Hawkmoth announced. "Now, isn't this just a pleasant surprise? For so long, you've thwarted my plans, you and that _Ladybug_ ," He snarled, "and your kwami has kept you hidden from my akumas, but not anymore. The power of a broken heart... it's just _purr_ -fect." He held his hand out, a white butterfly alighting on his palm, disappearing under his other hand. Dark energy drained into the creature and he let it free. "Go, my little akuma, and show our new friend the true meaning of a crushed heart."

* * *

Adrien, Chat, sighed heavily. Why couldn't he fall for someone like Marinette? She was so kind and caring, a true friend, even if she did act a little odd around him. She was more relaxed around him as Chat Noir than Adrien, she smiled this sweet, endearing little smile, she was there to comfort him, put up with his meaningless flirting, puns and lame jokes. Why did he have to love Ladybug? She would never love him back, he knew that now. He probably wasn't even worth a hundredth of the man she loved.

Something brushed his hand. He looked down with a frown, a burst of deep purple flashing against his gloved fingers. He startled up, on his feet and shaking his hand violently.

"No! No, get out of my ring, _out_!"

"Chat Noir." A voice called. Chat whirled round, still trying to dislodge the akuma. A tormenting spike ripped down his back and he toppled forward against the bed. "I am Hawkmoth." The voice continued, seeming to emanate from deep within his mind. "I will give you the power to crush the hearts of those not worthy of loving, even your lady's love. I only ask for something small in return."

"No! Get out of my head!" A deep chuckle menaced his nerves, an attempt at standing futile. "Plagg... Plagg, help me... please..."

"There is no fighting it." Hawkmoth taunted smugly. "Ladybug should be with you and you alone. No-one else deserves her. Use your powers, find your competitor. With him out of the way, Ladybug will come to you. And, if you get me her Miraculous, you can be with her. _Forever_. Do we have a deal?" Chat opened his eyes groggily, agony thrashing through his head, thundering down his back and along his limbs. It got worse each moment that passed, there was no fighting this.

"Yes." He found himself saying through gritted teeth. "Yes, just make this stop."

"Then go." Emitting from his ring, deep shadows tinted with that dark mauve bubbled over him thickly, ploughing into his skin, icy trickles mutliplying and burrowing to his bones. For a moment, his vision darkened and he could see nothing. Just as suddenly as it began though, it was over. The pain was gone and he could stand again. He could sense Hawkmoth in the back of his mind, but it was no longer an intrusion, simply a voice of reason. Turning, he caught sight of himself in a mirror. Gone the black suit and easy demeanour, replaced with something much more elegant and haunting. "Go," Hawkmoth prompted wickedly, "go and avenge your heart, Chat Blanc."


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was peacefully asleep when Chat arrived, looking in through her window. Using his claws, he deftly clicked the lock and climbed through, boots softly thudding on the carpet. Marinette murmured and rolled onto her side, snuggling her pillow. Chat surveyed her room, dimly lit by the slither of moon. He padded towards her, a ghostly white leathered hand resting on her shoulder, giving her a rousing shake.

"Mari." He whispered. She moaned and turned away. "Mari, wake up."

"I didn't break it..." She mumbled sleepily, facing him again. Bleary-eyed, she frowned at him. "Chat?" He grinned and something clicked in her head, startling her awake. She sat bolt upright like a jolt up her spine. "What happened to you? You're supposed to be a black cat!"

"Let's just say I'm the cat that's got the cream." Her brow wrinkled, confused. With a shake of her head, she rubbed at her face, disposing of the last of sleep. "Your friend Alya runs the Ladyblog, right?" A nod. "Do you think Alya knows where I can find her?"

"Find Ladybug? Why?"

"Just some business."

"Chat, what's going on?" Marinette bundled her bedding about herself. Chat's grin was almost unmissable in the darkness, wicked and sly, his eyes cruel yellow slits gleaming from behind the new white mask. He was kneeling on the edge of her bed, uncomfortably close. He said nothing, sidling further onto the bed to sit nearer to her. Marinette squirmed, leaning back. His expression softened.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Mari." His hand brushed her cheek. "You've done me no wrong," He continued, voice gentler as he sensed her unease, "once I've settled my qualms with Ladybug, I'll come back for you." His fingers looped around hers, a tender kiss on her knuckles. A blissful, kindly smile and then he was gone, a white shadow up and out the window. Marinette scrambled up, tangling her foot on her bedding and landing heavily on her floor.

"Tikki!" She hissed. Her kwami swooped before her face. "Did you-?"

"I saw and heard everything, Marinette!" Tikki was trembling, distressed. "He's been akumatised."

"But... I thought his Miraculous would protect him from that?"

"Under all conditions, but one." Tikki anxiously flitted to and fro. "Love is one of the most powerful emotions, a broken heart one of the most weakest states. Ladybug broke Chat Noir's heart and now he's Chat Blanc!"

"What can we do? He won't hurt Marinette, but Ladybug..."

"Ladybug is who he's after. She needs to capture his akuma. And quickly- I can't sense Plagg."

"Plagg?"

"My brother. The cat Miraculous. I'll explain later, we've got work to do!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Marinette! Over here!" Alya waved her over, bouncing towards her. "Whoa, you look _terrible_."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Marinette grumbled, catching a yawn against her palm. Alya gripped her shoulder, tipping her head to the left to peer concernedly at her. "Just a rough night." Ladybug had been patrolling all night, looking for any sign of Chat Blanc, but- for someone so eager to even the score- he was nowhere to be found. She was groggy with vicious shadows clinging to her eyes. "Are you OK?"

"I've got a _biiiiiiig_ scoop!" Marinette yawned again, humming tiresomely. "Here, this will wake you up." Alya unlocked her phone and brought up another video. Marinette stared incredulously at this new content. Chat Blanc was sat near the lamp in Alya's room, one leg up and resting on his knee, that malicious grin in place.

" _Ladybug_ ," He announced, " _I am Chat Blanc and_ you _are a cold-hearted woman. I've enlisted the help of one of your biggest followers to send you this message- meet me at the Eiffel Tower by ten o'clock tomorrow morning and I'll give you the chance to surrender. If you are late... well, I'm sure there are other romantic cities._ " He sat forward, lips twisting into a snarl. " _I will break the heart of every woman in this city, so you all know_ exactly _how it feels_!" And with a wild swing of his arm, the lamp smashed to the floor and it all went dark.

"OK, I know it's bad," Alya began, pocketing her phone, "but that's twice I've got an interview with Chat Noir! And Blanc." She added after a second's pause. "And he's mad at Ladybug! Ohohoho, and the plot _thickens_."

"I worry about you sometimes." Marinette checked her watch, chills splaying over her skin. _It was half past ten!_ "Oh! I've just remembered! My parents are out of town this morning on deliveries and I was supposed to wait- someone's picking a birthday cake up today. I'll be back soon." She promised. Alya laughed.

"You'll forget your head if it wasn't screwed on tight."

"Granted." Marinette raced out, darting around the corner and into a side road. She hid behind a dumpster, freeing Tikki from her bag. "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Chat Blanc was in the square, staff in hand. He was swinging it in all directions, bursts of crystal light crackling at the tip and erupting towards civillains. Ladybug sprinted towards the chaos, noticing every blast targeted a man. Some, those with women, turned and started raging, screaming all kinds of insults at their other halves, rendering the female striken and sobbing. Those alone or with friends stormed off in multiple directions, undoubtedly to break the hearts of their loved ones.

"Chat Noir!" She called.

"It's Chat _Blanc_!" Chat argued furiously, whirling round. His lip curled with utter loathing, eyes narrowed dangerously. "But what would you care?" He continued ragefully. "You never took the time to get to know me! I was only your _sidekick_!"

"I never thought of you as my sidekick! You're my _partner_ , we're a _team_!"

"Not anymore." He growled, leveling the staff at her. She dived to the side to avoid the first attack, vaulted over the second. Chat beat his arm, back and forth, torrents of icy hatred chilling the air, reducing anything and anyone it hit to shambles. He roared, frustrated, and charged her, taking a wild bat at her head, kicking at her ankles to knock her flat, throwing punch, swipe, claws, sweeping kick, attack after attack at her. Ladybug deflected as best she could, but he was completely unhinged, snarling, invading. She unslung her yoyo and somersaulted away, trying to draw breath. His staff extended in his hand, his newfound power snapping and writhing at the end. His cat ears twitched, listening. Bared his teeth and lunged.

"Chat! You're better than this! Don't let him control you!"

"No one is controlling me! Not anymore!" His staff cracked against her ribs, knocking her out the air. Ladybug crashed to the floor, landing awkwardly on her arm. Pain splintered up from her elbow and flaring across her shoulder, numbing her right hand. Alarm bells rang in her head and she rolled hurriedly to one side, narrowly missing his weapon impaling her head. Malevolent energy buckled the ground, tendrils snaking towards her. She instinctively scrabbled backwards, cradling her injured arm to her chest. "I don't _need_ you, Ladybug. You don't appreciate _anyone_ , you only care about yourself! You think you're _sooo_ much better than everyone else! What would you be like without your precious Miraculous, huh? You wouldn't be able to fight me then!" Chat pounced. Ladybug fell to one side, feeling his presence whoosh overhead. He recovered quickly, catlike reflexes snapping into action. His claws clamped into her ankle, dragging her back. "You're not going to win this time." He vowed through gritted teeth, pressing his knees on her shoulders and locking her hands above her head. With his free hand, he tipped her head to one side, leaning closer to take her earrings. Ladybug twisted violently, the agony ripping through her arm splashing blinding dots across her vision. He growled at her. She brought her legs up, jamming her knees into his sides and flipping them over, yanking her arms free. With her left, she bashed him in the face. He reeled, hands flying to the bloody nose. She didn't waste this opportunity, fleeing.

"Too close." She breathed heavily, back pressed to the wall. She detransformed, catching Tikki in her good hand. "He's right, Tikki, I can't fight him."

"Marinette, we'll figure this out. For the time being, you need to get your arm seen to."

"Chat needs my help!" Marinette retorted hotly, eyes burning. "Where is his akuma?"

"In his ring."

"But if I take his ring-"

"He'll return to normal. Not Chat Noir normal, civillain normal."

"So, to get his ring, I need to make sure we're not somewhere public."

"Arm first." Tikki pressed kindly. "There's a hospital not far from here. Say you fell on the stairs or from a tree."

"I can't leave Chat though, look at all the women he's hurting." Tikki's small face saddened. "I'm sorry, Tikki, but this comes first." The kwami nodded solemnly, her big eyes roving around their hiding place. Marinette tried moving her fingers, her head swimming with the resultant pain. Tikki saw a line of washing and brightened. She zipped up and dislodged a shirt, whipping around her charge's arm and effectively binding it.

"That should hold for a little while. Ready to go back out there?" Marinette nodded. "Just say the phrase."


	6. Chapter 6

Chat Blanc headed east from the Tower, forcing every man to break his partner's heart. Each woman crying, alone and shaking in the street, seemed to push him that little bit further over the edge, his satisfication twisting his heart darker and darker. Ladybug stood atop her home, yoyo at the ready.

"Chat Noir!" She yelled. The cat turned her way immediately, scampering towards her on all fours. Ladybug swung across to the next building and ran. A quick glance over her shoulder, a flash of white as he hopped up onto the roof. Chat was faster, he could have captured her in seconds, but this time... this time, he didn't. He wanted the pleasure of hunting her down, trapping her with no-one around to help, wanted to cherish that small victory before he confiscated her Miraculous. Ladybug led him to a desolate rooftop far from prying eyes and obstructions. He landed on all fours directly across from her, the wickedness of his smirk broiling anxiety in her stomach.

"Ladybug, you're slacking. I can see exactly what you're trying to do." He shook his head, tutting disapprovingly. Throwing his hand in the air, he called upon his power, slamming his hand against the roof. Within seconds, the entire covering collapsed, dumping them inside the building. Chunks of debris crashed down, resonating thunderous booms set her ears aringing. Electrical wires danced chaotically from what was left of the ceiling, the buzzes and zaps of their lives tripping through to her shaken mind.

The white cat had landed on his feet, looking down at her with a sneer on his lips. Ladybug pushed herself up with her good arm, slipping on the unstable footing below. Chat Blanc had no such problem, light on his feet, hopping neatly from slab to slab. Within the space of a couple of heartbeats, he was on top of her, trapping her to the floor once more, face down. He grabbed her by the wrists, bending her arms behind her back. "Ladybug, Ladybug, fly away home." He taunted.

"Chat, please... you're hurting me..."

"Aw, diddums." He cooed mockingly, applying extra force to the arm that hurt her most. Ladybug cried out, shoulders on the verge of giving way. A gloved hand drew its claws up the curve of her neck, tweaking under her ear. "Any last words?"

"I'm sorry." She croaked. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you still did."

"I didn't mean to. I wanted to explain. I know how it feels to love someone who won't love you back." He snorted disbelievingly, Hawkmoth's own snide remark detailing her obvious intentions. Chat started to scold her, shut down her ideas of buying time, to work her way out of this one, but she talked over him. His temper sky rocketed, blood roaring in his ears.

"SHUT UP!" He raged. She flinched. Held her tongue. Chat gritted his teeth, swiping her earrings. Defeated, her eyes flickered shut, a lone tear falling stoically to the dirt and dust against her cheek. Chat lurged back as the magic faded away. "No..." He breathed. "No, no, no." Revealed, she looked up, tears flooding her grime-speckled cheeks. " _Mari_?"


	7. Chapter 7

**These are the different ending chapters :)**

* * *

Ladybug had used her Lucky Charm before enticing Chat Blanc to chase her here. The result of her magic was tucked under her shirt as Marinette, ready to use at a moment's notice. Chat was unaware of this, believing her defenceless without her powers. She thought she was prepared for his reaction, at least in some small way, but no.

Chat Blanc stared at her, backing away, shaking his head, mouth working soundlessly as his thoughts failed him. Marinette stood, shaking, wiped her hands over her face. "You... you can't... you can't be _Ladybug_." He gabbled. His eyes flicked to and fro, desperately searching for an explanation in the destruction he had caused. His cat ears perked up and he marched forward a few paces. "She set you up to this, didn't she?" Marinette pressed her lips together, shaking her head. He looked at her pleadingly, his breaths coming short and fast.

"No, Chat. I _am_ Ladybug."

"No!" He flung himself away, striking out at part of the caved ceiling. "You're lying!" He accused fiercely. Another head shake and his temper exploded. "I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND, I CAME TO YOU FIRST, I THOUGHT YOU'D BE HAPPY FOR ME! AND THIS WHOLE TIME, YOU'VE JUST BEEN PLAYING AGAINST ME!"

"Chat, _please_. That's not true!"

"HOW COULD YOU?" He bellowed. "WHAT SICK GAME ARE YOU PLAYING? YOU HURT ME AND THEN TRY TO HELP ME, _WHY?_ I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE _ONE_ PERSON I COULD COUNT ON INDEFINITELY, I SAID- I SAID I'D COME BACK TO YOU! AND YOU'RE _HER_! DO YOU GET A KICK OUT OF THIS, WHAT? WHAT IS IT?"

"Let me explain!" Marinette pleaded, closing the distance. He hissed and leapt up onto the pile of rubble. Marinette scrambled after him, slipping and sliding. She had to stop, injured arm undoubtedly useless in any chase scenario. "Chat! Don't go!" He wanted to, he wanted to put as much distance between himself and this witch, suddenly so sick at the sight of her. He began climbing again. "Chat!" She begged. He stopped, mind turning over this discovery. Anger rushed through his veins like liquid fire, a red mist flooding through his head; all he could see and hear was crimson and roaring, blood boiling, her pitiful apologies grating against the inside of his skull, each pathetic little _please_ slicing into his heart, the rubies trapped inside spilling forth.

Amongst the flames, the rage, a single idea crept forward. So she was Ladybug. She loved another. If he couldn't have her, then no-one would. He whipped round, startling her. She jumped back, stumbling, her foot catching on a loose rock. She went down. He dropped, crouching, crawled towards her. Drew his stick. "Chat, _please_ -"

"I told you to _shut up_." He slammed his hand past her head, claws shattering concrete. She whimpered. If this had been normal Marinette, the thought of hurting or scaring her would never had entered his mind. But the line had been crossed. There was no redeeming herself this time. He pressed the tip of his staff to her chest, the erractic beat of her heart calming his own. His new power sparked at the end, seeping through clothes, skin and flesh, invading her heart. Her eyes widened, breath catching in her throat. Ladybug had broken his heart, so Marinette was going to break the heart of her love. And not just break, completely _destroy_ it, tear it to pieces, stomp on its remains, burn what little hope could ever possibly remain with the fire he suffered, so neither she or he would ever be able to love again.

In his fury, he didn't register what was going on. Hawkmoth had gone eerily quiet, Chat couldn't even sense him in his head anymore. It was only when she choked, gasping for air, did he realise. "Why isn't this working?" He fumed, shaking the staff furiously. Marinette inhaled sharply, slumping against the ruins, panting. Her hand scrabbled across her chest, blinking rapidly, struggling to comprehend what just happened. "I've got your Miraculous! Why isn't this working? What did you do?" He demanded hotly, pressing his face into hers. Marinette winced.

"I- I didn't do anything..."

"Liar!" He hissed, hand clamping onto her throat. "Tell me who he is." He snarled. She managed the slightest shake of her head; his claws dug in. "TELL ME!" Her fingers pulled at his. He switched hands in the blink of an eye, tucking the one adorning the ring behind his back. "Tell me or Paris won't be the only heartbroken country." Marinette gave a strangled sob, fresh tears cascading through the dirt on her face. "One." He spat. She tugged on his fingers. "Two." He started to rise, hauling her up to. Her feet left the ground. "Thr-"

"Adrien." She choked. Chat did a double-take. "Adrien A-Agreste."


	8. Chapter 8

He dropped her. Marinette rolled onto her side, gasping for air. In her peripheral, his boots retreating two steps, unsteady. Dirt smeared the fresh leather. Turning her head as he swayed, he fell to his knees, planting his weight on his hands, one furled into a fist. Marinette's earrings. Breath searing against her ribs, she whipped the Lucky Charm from beneath her top- a giant, Ladybug-spotted blanket.

It billowed over him; he looked up as the shadow passed over him. Marinette jumped on his back as he began to rise, trapping the blanket over his head, arms around his neck, legs clamping his arms to his sides. Her weight threw him off balance entirely, tripping over his own feet, blinded. Marinette hung on tight, eyes squeezed shut as the world see-sawed around her, the agony in her arm blasting white-hot sparks of light across her vision. They ended up in a heap on the floor, battling against each other, him trying to throw her and the blanket off, her trying to keep him contained.

"Get off!" He fumed, voice muffled slightly. He was wiggling his arms, pushing against her legs.

"I'm trying to _help_ you!" Marinette retorted fiercely. "Keep still!" His feet smacked against the floor and he threw them backwards. Marinette squeaked and tipped her weight to the right, forcing him to spin. Another crash-landing. He got his right hand free, a burst of white as his arm scrabbled round to reach her. She reacted quickly, dropping, swinging and latching her leg around his elbow. Keeping her left arm firmly around his neck, she batted at his hand with her right, fingers clawing at his for the ring. _Focus on the ring_ , she told herself, _just focus on the ring, block out the pain, focus on the ring, block out the pain..._

"Can't-breathe..." He gasped.

"It's for your own good!" She shot back, pressing her forefinger against the cold metal. He stopped struggling as much, bowing forward and choking for air. "Go, ring, go... go, go, go, _go_ \- YES!" The ring slipped from his finger, tinkling as it bounced across the floor. Marinette shoved Chat away and snatched the ring up. Chat flourished the blanket from him, taking deep, gulping breaths. "My earrings for your ring." Marinette bribed. Chat glowered. His akuma still had power, Marinette realised, and he wouldn't be himself until that power had been eradicated.

"I'm not an idiot." He snarled, rubbing at his throat. His voice was hoarse. She hadn't meant to strangle him- admittedly, she had been more focused on obtaining the ring, so it wasn't like she had been trying to _kill_ him or anything.

"Chat, give me the earrings." She ordered, hand out impatiently.

"No."

" _Give_." Marinette took a step forward. He hissed, positioning himself, ready to pounce. She was no Ladybug, she couldn't fight him _as_ Ladybug so what chance did she have as Marinette?

 _No_ , she told herself, _Paris needs Chat Noir._ I _need Chat Noir_. The realisation struck her like a bolt of lightning, crashing through her being, a tingle wriggling to the tips of her fingers, to her toes, to every fibre of her being. "I need Chat Noir." She mumbled dazedly. His cat ears twitched, trying to determine what she had said. Her eyes found his. "I _need_ Chat Noir."

"Well, you've Chat Blanc, so deal with it."

"Oh no, kitty. Give me my earrings and I can make everything right. I promise."

"Right? You can make everything _right_? HA! Now if that isn't the biggest pile of bull I've _ever_ heard, I don't know what is!" He dropped, padding towards her, squaring his shoulders. "What are you going to do, huh? What's going to make things _right_ , mm?" Yellow bore into blue, earlier fury reignited. His left hand remained a fist, her Miraculous trapped in his iron grip. "I could destroy these."

"You've already used-"

"My Catacylsm, yes, yes. You see, Chat _Noir_ could only use that _once_ and then he had five minutes before he changed back, yada yada yada. But Chat _Blanc_ doesn't rely on some stupid _kwami_. No, no." He chuckled darkly, fingers curling beneath her chin. "Sweet Marinette, Ladybug, whatever your name is. Don't you understand? Chat Blanc has the _true_ power of destruction, unbridled mayhem at his fingertips. And you want to _take it away_? That's not going to make things _right_ , princess." His claws brushed along her cheeks, thin scarlet lines materialising. "You want to make me _weak_ and unnoticed, put me back in your _shadow_." He spat.

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it?" He shoved her away, taking a seat on a particularly large rock, crossing his arms over his knees. "Prove me wrong, _Ladybug._ " Marinette said nothing, a simple smile teasing the delicate scrapes around her mouth. The akumatised ring fell between her fingers and just so happened to land beneath her foot. "No!" Chat raged, springing to his feet. He lunged, shoulder-slammed her, turning so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash. His efforts, in vain, the ring, destroyed. The black butterfly fluttered from the ruins. He tried to catch it in his free hand, but without the ring, it couldn't reattach itself. "You-" He started, rounding on her.

"Sorry, Chat." Marinette drew back her fist. Knocked Chat flat on his back. The earrings slipped from his grasp as his hands tended to his second bloody nose in as many days. Marinette snatched her Miraculous up, transforming quickly. The akuma was heading towards the exit far up above. "Oh no you don't." Ladybug smiled, back in the game. She leapt from rubble to stone slab to chunk of rock, twirling her yoyo above her head. "Time to de-evilise!" She chorused, loosing the akuma-catcher and snaring it. The yoyo whizzed back into her hand and she released the purified creature. With a sigh of relief, she watched it flutter away, the days' events finally catching up with her. She returned, pleasantly numb, to retrieve the blanket, tossing it in the air with a, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

 _There_ , she thought to herself, _back to normal._


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter! ^_^ Thank you everyone! ^_^**

 **To scarred- Relax, I thought I'd do a nice story to start off with :P**

* * *

 _Everything restored,_ she mentally ticked her check list. _Now, Chat-?_

"Chat?" She breathed tentatively. At the sound of her voice, he peered through his blood-stained fingers, groaning and grimacing. "Are you OK?" His eyes closed and he felt his nose.

"Well, it's not broken. I guess that's a start." With some obvious effort, he sat up. "Ugh, my head." He rubbed at his temples, frowning. He heard a sharp inhale and squinted at her as the Ladybug guise melted away. "What?"

"Aaa... Adar... Adr..."

"Oh." No ring, no kwami, no Chat Noir. "Um... Hello, Mari. Well, uh... I _guess_ you could say the cat's out of the bag now, huh? Breathe." He encouraged. Marinette took a deep breath, eyes the widest he had ever seen them. Her head looked ready to explode, unbelievably red, like a tomato. Adrien smiled. He felt so calm. Fires had been extinguished, nothing was scarlet-tinted anymore, he didn't hate her. He didn't hate Ladybug. They were one and the same, like him and Chat Noir. While she battled to compose herself, he recovered his ring- now complete- and Plagg besides it. The cat kwami instantly called him an idiot and demanded camembert. Tikki popped up, beaming.

"Plagg!" She exclaimed happily, surging towards her counterpart. "Oh, you still smell of cheese!"

"There's nothing wrong with cheese." Plagg sniffed the air. "You smell like cookies."

"Cookies are better than cheese." Tikki mumbled. "Marinette, are you alright?"

"Adrien..." Marinette squeaked, pointing with a chronically shaking hand. Tikki glanced round at her charge's crush and giggled. Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Women. Kid, you're not going to go crazy on us now, are you?" Adrien shook his head. "OK, good. Now that that's all done and dusted, I'm off. I have a serious hankering for some good old camembert." He snickered, elbowing Tikki. "We should leave these two _lovebugs_ alone, eh?"

"You do puns too! They're not that clever!" Tikki shook her head and silence ensued, Plagg sticking his tongue out. The magical siblings shared a quick look and voiced their hunger, racing from the building. Left their human partners to stare at each other, one completely dumbfounded and the other beyond confused. The quiet between them drew out, clogging the air. She moved first, saying nothing, drawing a handkerchief from her small bag. She proceeded to gently dab at his blood-stained face, determinedly not looking him in the eye. Adrien felt the need to break the silence, clearing his throat.

"I, I guess I... sort of overreacted." Adrien said apologetically.

"What, you? _No_!" Marinette waved it aside and almost started babbling again. Adrien just looked at her, forlorn. A mental image cascaded into her mind, two cat ears perched on his head, laying low. She sighed. " _I_ overreacted, look at your face!"

"That was a mean swing. Remind me not to get on your bad side." She smiled timidly. "But I did overreact."

"It was kind of expected though." Marinette hunched her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I- Ladybug- should have been a bit more understanding."

"Chat Noir shouldn't have been such an idiot."

"But... how come you remember what happened?"

"Um... Plagg?" Adrien shrugged and made a face. Marinette smiled, heat creeping up her cheeks. "So, let me get this straight. You're Ladybug, I'm Chat Noir, you're Marinette, I'm Adrien. Chat Noir fancies Ladybug, Ladybug is Marinette, Marinette fancies Adrien- yeah, I've known for a while- Adrien is Chat Noir who may or may not also sort of fancy Marinette too." She blinked at him. "Yeah, it's making my head hurt as well." He offered her his hand, bringing hers to his lips. "How about we start over? I'm Adrien, it's nice to meet you. The _real_ you." He added, turning her hand to read her watch. "How about I take you out for lunch? My treat." Marinette flushed crimson, excitement bubbling inside, ready to blow the top of her crazy. _Damn her heart for making her feel_!

"OK." She squeaked. Adrien smiled. Not a Chat Noir smile full of mischief and flirting, but the sweet Adrien smile that had pulled her in originally. "I can't believe I kept calling you 'kitty'." She continued quickly, silently reprimanding herself. _If Ladybug could act cool around Chat Noir, why not Marinette around Adrien?_

"That's not as bad as 'bugaboo'." He laughed nervously, taking the handkerchief when she offered, cleaning his hands.

"You purr." This time, he resembled a tomato. "And your puns are _sometimes_ appreciated."

"I _mew_ it."

"Adrien, your Chat Noir is showing."

"Marinette, so is your Ladybug. This is going to take some getting used to."

"Agreed. I'm glad you're alright." She smiled shyly, wringing her hands. Adrien chuckled, pocketing the reddened material. "What?"

"You and Ladybug are just so different, but I can see similarities too. I mean, that's why _Ladybug_ acted weird around _Adrien_ , no?" Marinette shrugged, sheepish smile in place. Adrien laughed softly, shaking his head. "I'm not going to bite, you can relax. If it helps, just give me some cat ears and a tail. Why did you keep pulling on that, by the way?"

"How else am I supposed to get your attention?"

"Well, you never tried a laser pointer."

"Ooh, good idea."

"That was sarcasm, please don't- oh no, what have I done?" Adrien pulled on his face. "How about we just get lunch first? We can talk this all over, I'm sure." He started walking towards the exit and then looked back over his shoulder, cheeky smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "As long as you don't start foaming at the mouth and blah, bleh, bah." Marinette pursed her lips. Adrien grinned and offered her his arm. "My lady?"

"Oh yeah, we've got a lot to talk about."

"Am I in trouble?"

"From what I've heard from Tikki, Plagg can be annoying, so I'm going to take your money and buy Plagg a truckload of camembert." Adrien just nodded once, as if to say 'fair enough'. "That does explain why you smell of cheese sometimes though, I was wondering about that." She took his arm, giving herself a mental high five.

"It _didn't_ put you off?" She shook her head. "Oh, so you _are_ head over heels for me? Ah, that's adorable!"

"Hey, I'm not being fed here."

"Of course, of course. This way. You look like all the blood has gone to your head. You're not going to faint on me, are you?"

"I can't make any promises. Oh my god, did I really just say that?"

"Yes."

"I think I need to lie down." Marinette raised a hand to her head, wincing.

"Your arm." Adrien suddenly remembered. "My lady, lunch and explanations will have to wait. Your arm needs tending to." Marinette hesitated. Her arm felt as though it was being punctured in mulitple places with white-hot needles. Tikki may have bound it while they dealt with the Chat Blanc situation, but the day's events were catching up with her now. Adrien made a phone call to Nathalie; "My friend fell on some steps and has really hurt her arm. Can you send the Gorilla please?" He asked, giving their location. "Thank you." He pocketed his phone. "Mari, you need to rest. Sit here." Adrien directed her to the side of the room kindly, helping her sit against the wall. "You'll be OK." He smiled reassuringly, taking a seat next to her.

"Adrien Agreste is looking after me." Marinette mumbled sleepily. "I can get used to this."

"Considering your head doesn't explode." Her head didn't explode; it simply fell onto his shoulder. Her adrenaline had run low, the shock of seeing him behind the mask was beginning to wane. She was more tired than either of them realised, cradling her injured arm tentatively to her chest. Adrien's heart rate was slowly returning to normal, his lungs filling with the sweet smell of pastries and fresh bread as her hair brushed against his cheek. Her breathing shallowed as she dozed. Adrien bowed his head atop hers. "I can get used to this too."

* * *

 **Ending Number Two! I couldn't decide which one I liked and as you may have noticed, I added parts of Ending Number One in places, because some of that is what I wanted and the rest is what I wasn't sure about. Anyway, hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
